


The Many Faces of Hermione Granger

by alittleoddish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Forced Masturbation, Forced Oral Sex, Humiliation, Imperiused Sex (Harry Potter), Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleoddish/pseuds/alittleoddish
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a strange infatuation with a certain Mudblood. When he finds her alone in the library, he sees an opportunity he can't pass up.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 17
Kudos: 139





	The Many Faces of Hermione Granger

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously JKR owns it all and I own diddly squat aside from the very minimal plot.
> 
> READ THE TAGS AND HEED THE WARNING
> 
> This isn't as dark of a story as I usually write, but it's still pretty fucked. So, ya know, you've been warned. Hope you enjoy :)

THE MANY FACES OF HERMIONE GRANGER

He liked watching her read the best. She always made so many different faces when she was reading. When she was reading textbooks, she had what he liked to call her ‘Overachieving Swot’ face, where she would furrow her brows as her eyes would dart across the pages and her lips would pucker just the tiniest bit. If she weren’t so loathsome, he might actually find it quite charming. 

He could tell when she was reading something dirty because she would develop a rosy pink blush from her cheeks to her chest and every once in a while, she’d look around to make sure no one noticed. He called it her ‘Little Minx’ face. It was a different kind of blush than her ‘Some Obviously Blind Person Flirted With Me and I’m a Hopeless Virgin’ face (he was still working on the name), where the rosy pink would stay on her cheeks, but her lips would curl at the edges in a small, bashful smile and she’d bend her head down, too shy to maintain eye contact. She did that a lot with the Weasel. Fucking figures. Like calls to like, filth calls to filth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her smile took over her entire face when she laughed. He hated that face the most; largely due to the fact that he didn’t actually hate it at all.

He despised this weird fascination he had with the Mudblood. It started in third year after she punched him in the face. He’d wanted nothing more than to put the stupid bitch in her place. Beneath him, where she belonged. And in all his fantasies of her since, that’s exactly where she was.

He fucked his hand close to five times that day, thinking about bending her over and fucking her for all she’s worth. 

Sometimes in his fantasies she would cry and beg for him to stop, and other times she’d meet him thrust for thrust and beg him to make her come. Both were equally satisfying.

The shame he felt after was never enough to make him stop, unfortunately for him. He didn’t actually  _ want _ her, he’d tell himself. He just wanted her to know she’s nothing more than a hole to fill. Filthy fucking Mudblood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He’d seen her go into the library. He hadn’t  _ planned _ on ever turning fantasy into reality, but when opportunity comes knocking, a Slytherin always answers. Judging by the time, no one else would be in there, not even Madam Pince. He’d never been happier to be Head Boy, the late night privileges proving to be especially useful. He cast a quick Disillusionment charm before quietly opening the door and heading in.

He found her sitting at a table in a back corner, her back facing him. She was surrounded by books, so she was obviously studying. She didn’t pay attention to  _ shit _ when she studied. He made sure to lock the door and cast a quick Silencing charm, before sneaking up behind her. She didn’t notice him at all until he grabbed her wand from the table.

“What- Give me back my wand, Malfoy!”

He flashed her a goading smile.

“And why exactly would I do that?”

Her face was a violent shade of red and if looks could kill, he’d sure as shit be dead right now. He’ll call it her ‘I’m an Angry Lion’ face.

“Because it’s  _ mine _ .”

“Mudbloods don’t deserve wands. I think I’ll keep it.”

She lunged forward in an effort to grab it from him, but he was thankfully able to dodge. He cast a quick Incarcerous spell and she was quickly bound in thick ropes, knocking her off her feet and causing her to fall hard onto the floor.

“ _ Give. Me. My. Wand.”  _ She was practically growling. Angry lion, indeed.

“No, I don’t think I will. If you want it back, you’ll have to  _ earn _ it.”

“Fuck. You.”

“That was the plan, love.”

Anger turned to disgust when she realized the implication.

“As if I would ever touch you,” she spat.

“You will if you want your wand back. In fact, you should probably just do whatever I say,” he said, a deviant smirk playing on his lips.

“And if I don’t?” she asked, indignation clear in her voice.

“You should know I’m not above making you.”

“You’re insane if you think I’m doing anything you say. Let me go and give me my wand!”

“Have it your way then. Imperio.”

Her entire body relaxed and she immediately went from pissed the hell off to blank and indifferent. He freed her from the ropes as she waited for instruction.

He grabbed a handful of her curls and lifted her off the ground, pulling her toward him. He captured her mouth in a bruising kiss. He relished in the softness of her lips. He ran his tongue over them and when she parted them slightly, he immediately began exploring her mouth. She tasted like chocolate.

“Take off your shirt, Mudblood.” She did as she was told, expression completely blank. 

He could come right now to the sight before him. That wild mane of curls framing the delicate features of her face, her breasts heaving slightly with every breath she took. Wearing nothing but her bra and a skirt. She never looked so fuckable. His cock twitched in anticipation.

He moved behind her to unclasp her bra and slid it down her shoulders, his fingers touching every inch of skin possible in the act.

Her tits were gorgeous. They were small but pert, with beautiful rosebud nipples that were already hard due to the chill in the room. 

“Take off your knickers, slut.” She pulled up her skirt just a bit and hooked her thumb in each side of her cotton underwear, pulling them all the way down before kicking them completely off. 

“Good girl, now hand them to me.”

She did as she was told and he took an audible whiff of her lingering scent before shoving them in his pocket.

“Sit on the table and spread your legs.”

She hopped up on the table where her school books were still scattered and parted her legs, giving him a delicious view of her cunt. He pulled a chair out and seated himself in front of her.

“Show me how you touch yourself.”

She began moving her fingers over her folds, making them glisten. Every so often, her palm would rub up against her clit, eliciting delectable, breathy moans that sent jolts straight to his groin. She put one finger inside and started to gently rock up against it. Eyes closed, head tilted, face and chest flushed with desire. He’ll call this one her ‘Naughty Little Virgin’ face.

She added another finger and began to pump herself wildly, her orgasm getting closer. She was so fucking wet, stroking herself like a madwoman until she wildly came apart in front of him, her loud moans filling the room. He couldn’t help but smile wickedly at the glorious view.

“Get on your knees, Mudblood.”

She did just that, scooting off the table and getting on her knees between his legs in the spot he was pointing to. He was definitely enjoying bossing around the normally bossy little bitch.

“Now take my cock out and suck it like the filthy whore you are.”

After fumbling with his belt for what felt like an eternity, but what was actually probably only a few seconds, his hard erection finally sprang free, pre-cum making the head shimmer in the low light. She placed her hands on his thighs above his kneecaps to prop herself up before licking up his shaft with delicate little strokes of her tongue. His body shuddered in response. 

He’d never been much of a moaner during sex, he was usually more of a heavy breather, but he couldn’t help the loud and gruff groan that escaped his throat as she took him fully in her mouth. He grabbed her hair and held her down, keeping himself pleasantly buried in her throat. He did this a couple of times, raising her head and forcing it back down then holding her there for a couple of seconds. The vibrations of her gagging on his length were almost too much for him to bear and he knew if he didn’t stop now, he’d come way sooner than he’d like. He had other plans for that.

He pulled her hair to remove her mouth from him, her lips now swollen and glistening with saliva; cheeks red and tear-stained, no doubt caused by his cock hitting the back of her throat a few good times. This was definitely her ‘Secret Dirty Whore’ face, he thought rather smugly. 

“Bend over the table, Mudblood.”

_ Thank the Gods for Imperius _ , he thought as he witnessed what absolutely had to be the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen. Here she was, Hermione Granger. Bossy know-it-all swot, Gryffindor’s little princess, filthy Mudblood scum. Bent over a table waiting to be rutted like a fucking whore.

He aligned himself with her entrance. Not as wet as she was before, but she’d do. He grabbed her waist and pulled it back to meet him as he pushed himself inside, forcing her barrier to break. She howled in pain, tears spilling down her rosy-pink cheeks. He kept one hand on her waist and used the other to fist her hair as he vigorously bucked into her.

“I love it when you cry for me,” he said in a husky groan. He was close.  _ So fucking close. _ But he wasn’t anywhere near ready to end this yet.

He slowed his pace, grinding into her heated flesh with gentle thrusts. Pulling almost completely out, and then slowly entering again. She was becoming involuntarily slick with need and he could feel her walls contracting around his cock like her body was begging him to continue to take advantage. It was her faint, little whimpers that just about sent him over the edge though. Breathy, quiet, exquisite.

“How does that feel, Mudblood? You like having me inside you, don’t you? Filling you up. Using your body. Tell me how much you love it.” He kept up his agonizing pace, one hand on her waist, the other still firmly fisted in her untameable curls.

“I-I love it.” Her words came out in quiet, little pants and he knew he was going to come.

He immediately pulled himself out of her and used his hold on her hair to force her onto the ground. He began to finish himself off and it only took a couple of strokes before he came so hard, he began to see stars. Ropes of cum landed on her cheek, some on her lips, and even a little bit in her hair. She looked perfect.

He picked her shirt up from the floor and began to wipe himself off before tucking himself back into his pants.

“You’re an incredible fuck, Mudblood. No doubt I’ll be requiring your services again soon. Until then, ‘Obliviate’.”

He smirked to himself, feeling rather cocky.

“Now, listen closely. I’m going to lift the Imperius. You are to wait to leave until exactly 10 minutes after you hear me walk out the door. You are not to wash your pretty face until you reach the Heads’ common room. I want you covered in my cum as you walk through the halls. You will tell absolutely no one about anything you may remember. Have a great night, slut.”

He picked her wand up from the floor, he didn’t even remember how it got there, and set it on the table by her books.  _ She definitely earned it back _ , he chuckled.

He took one last look at the girl he had a hell of a time thoroughly defiling. Rosy pink from cheeks to tits, tear-stained, and covered in his spunk. Of all the many faces of Hermione Granger, her ‘Completely Sullied and Masked in Cum’ face had to be his absolute favorite.

“Finite Incantatem.”


End file.
